


Gil Legume imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Gil legume/male reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Beach day headcanons

· Gil always wanted to know what the beach in Auradon was like 

· the beach on the Isle wasn’t exactly the best place to hang out 

· so one Saturday you surprised him with a packed bag ready to spend the day at the beach 

· “wow the water’s so much cleaner here… And there’s no trash anywhere!" 

· making sure he puts sunscreen on

· having a picnic on a blanket 

· sandwiches, sodas, cookies and so much fruit

· building sand castles 

· comforting Gil when he gets sad when the tide washed it away 

· he see’s how deep of a hole he can dig like an excited dog

· taking a walk along the shore holding hands

· playing in the ocean and splashing water at him

· helping him up when the waves knock him over

· Gil accidentally loses his trunks while in the water so you have to help him find them

· relaxing on the towels to end the day 

· when you get back to school Gil is so sunburned 

· he didn’t think he had to reapply the sunscreen 

· for the next week you’re on aloe vera applying duty while his sunburns heal


	2. Son of Tiana headcanons

· we all know Gil loves food 

· so the fact that you are an amazing cook made him fall for you even more

· growing up you always helped your mom Tiana behind the scenes at her restaurant

· she taught you everything you know about food 

· when you started attending Auradon prep your mom took on a part time job as heading the kitchen staff

· Gil’s heart melts when you cook for him

· it’s the most romantic thing you can do for him

· that was until the first time he cooked with you

· cooking together is both of yours go to date night 

· he doesn’t know how to use any of the extremities but he learns somewhat quickly

· he still forgets to close the lid on the blender sometimes

· you got in trouble once when your mom walked into the kitchen and there was juice all over the counter and wall

· and Gil’s face 

· you teach him all about flavors, pairings and techniques

· his palette is basically nonexistent coming from the Isle 

· but he gets to experience food from all around the world right from Auradon Prep thanks to you

· cooking your family’s hometown dishes from New Orleans 

· beignets are now his all time favorite food

· fruit is not far behind

· he could live off fruit salads and fruit smoothies 

· every new combination he tries he falls in love 

· Gil is surprisingly good at cooking once he gets the hang of it but he excels at baking

· Harry and Uma don’t believe he can cook

· so Gil cooks them a three-course meal, appetizer, entree and dessert all by himself 

· his dessert steals the show

· the pirates are always asking him to make them sweets

· your mom tries Gil’s food and applauds you on how well you taught him

· she even tells you the two of you might be up to the challenge of running her restaurant one day


	3. Food headcanons

· while most Isle kids fawn over the sweets found in Auradon Gil loves fresh fruits 

· you catch him picking berries off the bush all the time

· he thinks he’s being sneaky when he stuffs his pockets to snack on later

· when you gave him watermelon for the first time he became a puddle in his chair 

· “where has this been all my life" 

· you gave him a banana and he thought you ate it in the peel

· name any fruit and he likes it 

· apples, grapes, pineapple all of it

· you taught him how to tie a cherry stem with his tongue 

· it’s his new favorite party trick 

· you baked him a cake for his birthday and he cried

· no one had ever done something so nice for him

· Gil loves trying new food

· all he really got on the Isle was sub-par seafood from Ursula’s

· he gets so excited when you cook for him

· he tries to help you cook but he’s a disaster in the kitchen

· he could eat pizza everyday

· and he really likes salads

· it’s so fresh compared to anything he ever ate before

· his face was a mess after he ate a burger for the first time

· you had to wipe ketchup off his chin

· but he giggled and kissed you


End file.
